Weddie
Weddie is the slash ship between Waylon Park and Eddie Gluskin from the Outlast fandom. Canon Outlast: Whistleblower Chapter 1: UNDERGROUND LAB Scientists ask Waylon for his assistance with fixing the program of the main console. While he is doing so, one of Murkoff’s test subjects, Eddie Gluskin, manages to escape the guards’ grip and runs towards the reinforced glass between himself and Waylon, pressing up against it and begging him for help; this frighting Waylon. After Eddie is restrained and forced into the Morphogenic Engine’s pod, Waylon manages to establish the connection and is asked to vacate the premises. Chapter 5: DRYING GROUND Hours have past, and Mount Massive Asylum is undergoing a massacre of patients and personnel alike. Upon exiting a pipeway, Waylon finds an electric fence blocking his way. On his search to find the power switch to turn off the electricity, he enters a building on the left and hears screams of pain. He also sees a grinning figure through a blocked door, who turns and regards Waylon briefly before moving on. This being Waylon and Eddie’s first “encounter” since the Mount Massive Asylum Incident started. Notes/Documents: * Waylon can acquire the “ ” document by locating it in the shed that he drops down and enters through a window to the left. It reads: “Above the knees, below the navel, Sliced and sewn on Gluskin’s table. To make a place to push inside, The Groom will make himself a bride.” (x4) Chapter 6: VOCATIONAL BLOCK Waylon leaps off a water tower’s peak onto an old wooden balcony, a jump that he underestimates and plummets through the roof. There he is constantly stalked again as he attempts to escape the block, this time by Dennis, a patient with multiple personality disorder, who mutters about a terrifying groom downstairs in need of a bride. A friendly variant warns Waylon about the very same man before Dennis chases him deeper inside, a part in which one of Dennis’ personalities calls “Gluskin’s Hell”. Shortly afterward, Waylon attempts to open a locked door, only to be greeted by Gluskin himself, who presses his face against the glass of the doors, smiling and calling Waylon “darling”. Gluskin’s hunt for Waylon begins. He chases Waylon from room to room, and then to a beat down elevator, where Wayon jumps and grabs onto a ladder that breaks under his weight. As he falls, a broken piece of the ladder lodges itself into his ankle. Waylon pulls it out in agony. As Gluskin watches from a few levels up, he can’t seem to fathom why Waylon would hurt himself like that. He soon comes to the conclusion that Waylon would rather die then be with him. He tells Waylon to die, and then turns on the elevator. The elevator rises and Waylon jumps out at a lower level. Gluskin sees that Waylon is gone and tells him they’ll “continue”. Waylon limps away as fast as he can, alas to no avail, Gluskin reaches him, forcing Waylon to hide in a locker. …Just what Gluskin wanted him to do. Gluskin soon appears, locking the locker. He pushes the locker to a different location, in full view of his buzz-saw table. To help Waylon “relax”, Gluskin gasses him, knocking him out. 12 hours later, Waylon slowly regains consciousness. He helplessly watches as Gluskin murders a variant, where he soon losses consciousness again. He comes back to see Gluskin murdering another, where Waylon goes out once more. The next time Waylon wakes he’s strapped to Gluskin’s table, naked. Gluskin tells him, “You have amazing bone structure. Such soft skin. You’re going to be beautiful.” Gluskin readies the buzz-saw and is moments away from cutting anything of Waylon’s that he finds to be “vulgar”. Just then, another variant rushes up and pushes Gluskin away, before hitting him. Gluskin runs after his attacker, allowing Waylon his chance to escape. As Waylon limps away, Gluskin soon finds him. He limps as fast as he can, in and out of rooms, before jumping out of an open window, severely hurting his already hurt ankle. Gluskin screams out the window, “You all want to leave me? Is that it? You want to leave me? Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful sluts!” Waylon limps to another building, coming up to a locked door. He begins searching for the key when he comes to the gymnasium and sees Gluskin’s previous strung up victims. He hears Gluskin singing the song “I Want A Girl (Just Like The Girl That Married Dear Old Dad)”. Waylon comes across a chapel and see the keys he needs hanging off a dead body dressed like a bride. Gluskin calls out misogynistic slurs and begins chasing Waylon. As Waylon reaches the locked door, before he can unlock it, Gluskin comes up behind him, grabbing him, then punches Waylon out of the room, into the gymnasium. He throws a noose over Waylon’s neck and drags him, moments later hoisting him up. Waylon struggles, with his weight causing some of the ceiling and pulley system to break away, forcing Gluskin to use more strength to lift and attempt to hang Waylon. Eventually, Waylon’s weight becomes too great of a burden for Gluskin to lift, and this causes a sudden weight shift in the pulley; Waylon falls, while Gluskin is caught up into his own ropes and pulled upward to be impaled on a hanging metal bar. Gluskin uses his dying breath to grab Waylon’s hand, sadly telling him, “We could have been beautiful.” Waylon falls down, landing on the ground, causing Gluskin to be further impaled on the bar, killing him. Notes/Documents: * Waylon can acquire the “ ” document by locating it next to a fountain after jumping out of a window. * Waylon acquires the “ ” note by recording the table on which Waylon nearly lost his genitals to a buzz-saw. Waylon writes: “Still intact. I’m here, Lisa. I’m still me. He... He tried to make me his bride. To cut me. Maybe I was wrong. Telling the world would only draw it here. Should this place just die and fester here? I won’t tell the world if it means spreading the infection. Let it die alone, let it rot.” * Waylon acquires the “ ” note by recording Eddie Gluskin’s corpse, impaled on a metal beam. Waylon writes: “He’s dead. The amateur surgeon, father-to-be, husband. His guts shredded and pulled from his belly. I’m trying not to laugh. Oh, God, Lisa, I swear to you I’m trying.” Fanon Fan works are often centered around Gluskin succeeding in making Waylon his bride, keeping him in his wedding gown. High school AUs are popular too. On AO3, Weddie is the most written ship within the Outlast (Video Games) fandom tag; Gluskin’s most written, as well as Waylon’s most written. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Eddie/Waylon tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Their ship name “Weddie” is a play on the word “wedding”. ** Eddie, aka “The Groom” tries to make Waylon his “bride”. Gallery Fan Art Draw the OTP again. - by mozg-art.png|mozg-art.tumblr.com Navigation